


The Odin's Exchange

by DespinaOlivera



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespinaOlivera/pseuds/DespinaOlivera
Summary: What could make the drug-addicted SS Chris Calvert totally reject his former way of life?





	The Odin's Exchange

“I don’t do chems any more, if you mean it,” Christian Calvert said hoarsely, when John Hancock asked about the reason of his mysterious disappearance.

The ghoul felt offended: he made a long way to the Sanctuary Hills to see his long-absent friend and make sure everything was OK with him, not just to sell another dose of Buffout or Psycho. Besides, Chris, a friendly humorous guy, has never spoken to him with so much ice in his voice. But, what surprised Hancock more, was the fact that Chris was clean in the first place. He had known this junkie blonde too long to suppose it had been an easy step. 

“Can’t believe it, dude.” John slowly caressed the head of Dogmeat - Christian’s large German shepherd who had survived a thousand wasteland dangers alongside his master. “No offence, but you were so damn addicted the last time I saw you. How did you ever manage to quit?”

“Will you please sit down?” said Chris in a milder voice, pointing to a plush chair on a cosy veranda he had built with his own hands. “Help yourself to the tea. You know, the process of making it is so peaceful, so relaxing…”

“My badass friend enjoying peace? Quite a news! Thanks for the tea, dude. Nowadays, it's so rare! So, I guess you dug out some Addictol to overcome your cravings. But still, drugs could save your life in some cases...”

“I don’t need those things to survive, Hancock. And if you continue offering this to me…”

“Give me a break, Chris,” said the ghoul, sipping the tea. “I’m just damn curious what made you take such decision.”

“Should’ve taken it long, long ago,” Christian answered, his voice sounding like sorrow itself.


End file.
